


Starry Night

by LusciaKoushiro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Post-Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 00:57:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LusciaKoushiro/pseuds/LusciaKoushiro
Summary: Shiro made a wish





	Starry Night

 

It had been months since the fall of the lions. Months since the Paladins of Voltron had been recovered from where they crashed. Months since all, but Keith had awoken.

 

The day to day was rough on them all, having to go back to a somewhat normal routine; the final battle still awaited them among the stars. But at this time, it was a time for family and loved ones. The four Paladins and Coran stood in the lobby to the Garrison's hospital, huddled in a small corner to be out of the way of other visitors or patients.

 

Lance hung up his phone with a sigh. Allura looked at him with concern in her eyes; “Were they upset?”

 

“No, far from it.” He said with a smile to her; “They are more than understanding that we're needed here for Shiro and Keith right now. All they asked was I stop by tomorrow.”

 

“That's what my family said too.” Hunk chimed in, lowering his phone; “My mom said she and my aunt were making a lot of extra food and would drop it off.”

 

Pidge nodded, her expression a little sad; “My family said the same thing. Matt is going to come by with the tree and other decorations before heading home.”

 

“And this is to help spread what you are calling 'Christmas Joy', is that correct?” Coran inquired.

 

Lance gave a nod; “Even though Keith is in a coma, we hope that he can feel us around him and I think Shiro could use a little cheer.”

 

***

 

A few hours had passed and now the lobby was filled with the lovely scent of a home cooked meal emitting from the multitude of containers that were delivered by Hunk's family, they had also dropped off gifts for everyone to set up under the medium size tree that Matt and Sam were bringing in, Colleen followed behind them with a box of decorations. Lance's family too also dropped off gifts as well as homemade get well cards for Keith; it was a lovely sight, a scene of nothing but love and compassion for other human beings.

 

Team Voltron, with the assistance of some of the medical staff began to move things down towards Keith's private room. His door whooshed open, startling the Atlas Captain from where he sat on the windowsill, looking out the window. He turned his tired, gray eyes to the door, slightly surprised to see his friends pouring in. “What are you all doing here?” he said in a whisper, though Keith was in a coma he felt he didn't want to raise his voice.

 

Matt and Sam were the first in to set the tree up in the corner. Commander Holt gave the brightest of smiles to his longtime friend; “Since you have decided to remain here for Christmas, we thought we would bring some of the holidays to you.”

 

Shiro watched as his other friends stood aside in the hall while some nurses brought in some extra trays to set the food on and brought up some plates and silverware from the cafeteria; setting up a station buffet style. Once they were gone, everyone else filed in. Allura stood at the foot of Keith's bed, gazing upon his sleeping form; “How is he?” she asked, her voice solemn.

 

“Still no change, sadly. But the good news in that is that his vitals are still strong; he's always been a fighter.”

 

Sam, Colleen and Matt all walked over to Shiro, extending a hand for a shake as well as placing him in friendly embraces; “I'm sorry we can't stay.” Colleen said, trying to hide her worry for him, the tone of a concerned mother; “But you know you can call us or come over any time you need us.”

 

Shiro returned her embrace; “Thank you...” he replied softly. He watched the Holts, minus Pidge, retreat back into the hall. He glanced to each of his friends who were setting up gifts under the tree, taking out the decorations or making sure every bit of the food was in order; “You all don't need to do this...”

 

“But we want to.” Lance stated, taking the handmade cards and placing them on Keith's night stand.

 

Hunk gave a nod; “We're family.”

 

Pidge smiled; “And we want to be with our family tonight.”

 

Coran wandered over, placing a hand on the Captain's shoulder; “You two have done more for us than you'll ever know, Shiro. We want to be here with you.” there was an earnest tone to his voice as Shiro felt him squeeze his shoulder.

 

A small smile tugged at the end of Shiro's lips as he watched his friends; “I'm glad you're here... I'm sure Keith is too...”

 

Shiro remained seated and watch from the windowsill as his friends continued to placed decorations around the room and begin to decorate the tree with an assortment of ornaments, tinsel and lights. His attention quickly turned to the door when its normal 'swoosh' was heard.

 

Krolia arched an eyebrow when she set her sights on the full room of people, food and festivities; “What's going on in here?”

 

“A Christmas Eve celebration. Glad you could join us.” Pidge said from the floor while giving Kosmo a pat on the head when he came into the room behind Krolia.

 

The Galra woman gave a nod and a smile, as she recalled her time on Earth with the love of her life telling her about Christmas. “Is there anything I can to to help?”

 

“Can help me serve some food.” Hunk commented, plating up the array of homemade goodness. He gave the first to Lance and the second to Pidge. He finished the third plate and handed it to Krolia. Before he took his hand off it he noticed Shiro was looking back out the window; “From what we have seen he hasn't really eaten or slept lately.” He whispered; “See if you can get him to eat.”

 

She gave an understanding nod. It hadn't gone unnoticed to her either that Captain Shirogane was stricken with worry over her son. On top of everything else his position had entailed, it appeared that the man sacrificed his own well being for the sake of others. She quietly walked over, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, moving the plate in front of him; “You really should eat something.”

 

“Thank you... but I'm really not hungry.”

 

Krolia let out a tiny sigh, moving to take a seat next to him on the windowsill; “My son would want you to eat, even if it's just a little bit. He cares about you too much for you to ignore your own needs.”

 

He glances down to the plate being handed to him. Taking a deep breath he accepted it and lifted it and a fork into his hands; “I know you're right...”

 

Allura smiled as she brought over some sparkling cider to drink; “We're all here for you.” she states, placing a kind hand on his shoulder.

 

“I know, it's just....” he sighed, looking out to the stars above again; “This time of year isn't exactly the easiest for me...” His heart sank; “And with Keith still in his coma it's just a thousand times worse...”

 

The room was silent as curiosity hung in the air from his words. It was felt by everyone; all of them looking to each other, then to Shiro who continued to look at the sky.

 

“It might help to talk about it...” Hunk said from his seat on the floor next to the tree after partaking in a bite of food.

 

Lance smiled; “Yeah, you taught us what it meant to be a team, but you also taught us what it meant to really be friends and more importantly a family.”

 

“Lance is right,” Pidge interjected “you've always listened to us. No matter how big or how small, you were there for us.”

 

Allura smiled still, her hand remained firmly placed on his shoulder; “You are more than just a leader and the Captain of the Atlas. You are someone who we have come to love and care about.”

 

Shiro took a deep breath, his eyes remaining on the stars; “I'm not sure if this ever made it around the Garrison...” he said; “As far as I know, aside from my ex, Keith was the only one who knew of this...” He took a sip of his cider.

 

“Take your time.” Coran said gently, sensing there was something very heavy Shiro had been carrying.

 

“I...” he took another breath, his eyes dropping to the plate in his hands; “I had a terminal disease...” he paused after hearing the gasps, and condolences. Once the room was silent again he continued; “I was diagnosed with it when I was six years old... on Christmas Eve.”

 

“Oh Shiro...” Allura whispered, her grip tightening.

 

“I can't believe that happened to you...” Lance said, shocked.

 

Shiro shook his head; “As far as the disease is concerned, I no longer have it with this body.” he stated softly, but firmly as well, to put their minds at ease; “But my memories of that time are still so heavy...”

 

“I'm sure your parents are relieved to see you are well now, though.” Hunk commented, which resulted in a shrug from the Captain.

 

“I wouldn't know, I haven't spoken to them in years... After I was diagnosed they didn't know what to do or how to care for me... I remember them asking 'how long does he have' quite a few times...” he paused, trying to collect himself before continuing; “They were trying to find ways to have me just stay in the hospital since we lived so far away from one... only reason I was even in the Garrison's hospital was because of my Grandpa.”

 

“You were here?” Pidge asked, a little surprised.

 

Shiro gave a nod; “I think this is the same room even, I remember a view like this...”

 

“Did you grandfather work for the Garrison?” Coran questioned.

 

“He was a mechanic. We were visiting him for the holidays... He told the hospital that he would be taking me in once I was well enough to be released. My parents sounded relieved when he said he would take me... but... it made me feel unwanted...” he turned his gaze back to the stars; “Later that night I sat right here on the windowsill, hugging my pillow. As I watched the sky I saw I shooting star, so I made a wish...”

 

“What did you wish for?” inquired Lance.

 

Shiro adverted his gaze to the slumbering Paladin, a sad smile on his face; “I wished for a friend... Someone who would be there for me... not look at me like I was a problem or burden... someone who would want me in their life...” his expression transitioned from sadness to fondness as he held his gaze; “I never imagined years later that, that wish would come true...”

 

Krolia followed his gaze over to her son, her own smile loving. She turned back to Shiro, reaching a hand out to clasp onto the wrist of his human hand, being careful not to graze the plate that he held; “Shiro, how old are you?”

 

“Twenty-six, almost twenty-seven.”

 

Her expression was very soft, a look she most certainly would have given to her son and to her, Shiro was close to it. She tightened her grip, wanting him to listen to her; “Shiro, that wasn't a shooting star you saw, that was my pod crashing.”

 

His went wide and the others gasped. Allura removed her hand from Shiro's shoulder and placed both of them to her heart, touched by what she just heard; “That's so sweet...” she said.

 

“You believed in my son even before he was born.” Krolia said, her eyes not leaving Shiro; “He will always find a way to you.”

 

“I know he will.” There was a genuine smile there as he looked at Keith, longingly. Everything he has gone through, Keith had been there for him. He shifted his gaze to the plate in his hands, his heart feeling much lighter; he picked up his fork and began to eat.

 

***

 

As the night pressed on the Paladins and company filtered out one by one. They finished decorating the tree that now softly illuminated the hospital room. A wreath with some garland hung on the wall and around the door frame. A number of wrapped gifts rested neatly under the tree where Kosmo was asleep. Shiro was the only one to remain, now seated in an arm chair next to the bed. He had dozed off just before Krolia had made her own exit, but not before she covered him with one of the spare blankets.

 

There was the faint sounds of feet scuffing on the floor, only mere steps from where the Captain rested soundly. He felt a weight atop of him and something soft pressed to his lips. His silver eyes slowly opened only to be greeted by hazy and tired violet ones. “Keith...?” he breathed out once their lips parted.

 

Keith smiled, resting his forehead against Shiro's; “Thanks for believing in me...”

 

With the utmost gentle care, Shiro wrapped his arms around Keith's waist and pulled him into his lap, their faces still close as he smiled; “As many times as it takes, right?”

 

“Yeah...” he leaned in again and pressed their lips together once more.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas (Sheithmas), everyone! I really wanted to do something sweet for Christmas and I was inspired by "Oh Starry Night" from Sailor Moon. Something in that song made me think of these two pining for each other, though there was no actual pining in this story, the thought of a similar wish sprang to mind.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
